The Demon Within
by TheRandomGirl09
Summary: When Serena Roy OC comes back into the Salvatore brothers lives will it make things more complicated? What happens when Kathrine comes back? Damon got over Kathrine, so has Stefen. Wont follow T.v series or books. Damon/OC Stefen/Elena


**Not exactly like the Show :) heh... lols so I hope you like.  
I dont own The Vampire Diares Show... Only the OC's  
Wont always be updated, dont ask me to either :)**

**((And no i didnt get the name Ace from One peice (the Anime -I havent watched it yet-) I got it from a website I used to look up name meanings, it fits the character.))**

- The Demon Within - 

|..Chapter 1..|

**.Serena Pov.**

I stopped running to catch my breath. I looked around, only a run-down hotel and nothing else. Feilds of nothing but grass. Open land. _And nowhere to hide_ a part of my mind told me. A gunshot sounded through the air, as well as laughing. I glared at the on coming figures.

_Even if I can stop him.. i'll only be hurting those around me_. "There she is!"

That made me throw my good friend reason out the window. I stood up straight, tossing my hair over my shoulder. I was already regreting going to the council. "Damnit!" I whispered quietly before shouting "Just Leave me ALONE!"

"No can do _Princess_." one sneered coming closer.

Most would think that beong called princess was a compliment or a title, but in my case, it was a curse.

I sighed "Guess your choosing the hard way, correct." I didnt say it like a question, but like a statement. I already knew their answer. I was just... waiting.

He glared a warning to the others and stepped foreward. "What did you just say midget?"

I glared at him in return and spoke. "You heard me asshole."

From where I stood and where he was I could see the tighening of his jaw and he stepped closer. I already knew his moves before he played them. I jumped up as he swung his arm, and fell foreward since he was expecting to hit something- that something was me.

I rolled my eyes "Have to do better then that!" I shouted, perched in a tree that gave me a veiw. I laughed as he looked in the wrong way before jumping down. "Right here." I giggled.

He spun around just as my foot came up to connect with his ass, but met his baby maker instead. I grinned as he held it and fell over. "You fool! Were gonna kill you!" The other thugs shouted. Great- more conceited assholes. Just my luck.

I rolled my eyes "You can try boys you can try."

The eldest looked me over "Shes quite the beauty... Shes mine." I smirked "I already have a boyfriend, so im going to have to say no."

The rest came at me at all sides, but I made it through. A arm came into my sight and I had to duck or face being choked. My leg came up and kicked the screw up that called me his, then I punched him. The thugs were roaring with anger as I hide, but I wasnt hiding from being shaken. Just because I wanted a good look at the losers I was about to kill.

The light blonde looked tasty. So I came back out "I suggest you leave. Before I do something I wont regret."

"What would a _Princess_ like you do?" They edged me on.

"This!" I yelled the fire starting on my fingre tip As I grabbed the tasty blonde. My eyes went a demonic black and the whites were completly covered, my fangs grew out and I bit into blondies neck.

"What the fuck!" someone screamed, I smirked and kept drinking. The blonde seemed to stop struggeling since it was no use.

I threw him aside when I was finshed "Scram!" I yelled, my eyes still black. They screamed and yelled insults but ran.

I sighed, guess its time to go back to Mysic Falls. I smirked "Watch out Kathrine, im back!" I laughed at my weirdness and raced home. The night sky above me held thousands of little twinkling stars.

**.. Two hours later ..**

I came back to my room and sighed, sitting back on my bed. My brother slamed the door shut.

"Why hello Ace." I smiled, getting up. He threw a peice of paper at me frowning and running a hand through his dark brown hair. "Sister. What have you done?" He demanded. I sighed, for the hundredth time today alone.

"Brother. Always so serious. I guess that fits, since your name means-"

"Yes yes, I know. It means one of superior. One who excels. No need to remind me Sister."

I smirked "But then what would I be good for?"

"Sera Kaytlynn Roy." He warned.

"Ace Erikki Roy." I mimicked glaring. "Im not a baby brother, I can take care of myself."

He shook his head "You can not. Its already been said you killed some men. They will come after you- and kill you."

I jumped up and pushed him back against the wall "For as long I can remember, you have always told me to be brave and to fight my own battles! Now that I am you wish to-"

"Sister."

"LEAVE ME BE!"

"Ser-"

"I want you to go back to vegas."

"Your-"

"What!" I yell

"Your hands.. sister."

I took my hands off the wall, and burn marks held their places next to Ace's head on the wall.

"Opps."

"I'll say.." He muttered "You could have killed me..." My brother started to ramble off so I tuned him out. Until he got annoying.

I let out a frustrated shriek. "Enough! I must get ready!"

"Where are you going?" He asked me, as I turned away and pulled my suitcase from under the bed.

"Back to Mystic Falls."

**Half Hour Later**

My brother dropped me off at the airport and told me to be safe. I had to laugh at that, me being safe was like all the water on earth staying still. Which might happen.. but won't.

I dragged my suitcase to the belt and walked through the metal detecters. Which is quite stupid. But thats just my opinon. As im walking up the stairs to the plane I wonder what _he_was doing right now. Something told me he was chasing a human. But he hates humans? I shake my and sit down in first class seat D1, right by the window. Good.

I put in my earbuds and watch the clouds out the window as we fly. I feel a hand crept onto my leg and I look over.

"Hello?" I ask the boy.

"You pwetty!" he giggled and went back to his mom.

I had to smile. She was in her late 20's at the least and he was probably 3 or 4. They were both playing with his toy cars. My parents were always too busy. Doing.. something.

For the second part of the trip we (Meaning the other passengers and I) were flying over Vrigina.

"Landing in Vrirgina, Heights. Buckel up and stay sitting. Thank you." The co-pilot told us. **(made up the name xD Heights..)**

The wheels hit the smoothed gravel road with a high pitched squeak that my ears could hear. I winced and packed up my MP3 and headed out, being the first one.

I almost ran to get my luggage I was so giddy, I was happy.

I parked the Vanquish and used top speed to run and knock on the door.

**.No Pov.**

A knock sounded on the Salvatore Boading house's door.

Stefen got up seeing as Damon didnt even glance over. He stayed put and drank some scotch. Elena sighed and sat down putting her water on the table.

Stefen was surprised to who he saw. "Oh.." His lips twitched into a smile.

"One second.." He opened the door fully and it showed a girl with blonde hair that held black tips, as well as midnight blue streakings that went to her midback. Her wide icy blue eyes and huge smile seemed to brighten.

"Oh Damon, look whos here..." Stefen said. Damon waved his hand up "Hi." And went back to drinking.

"All I get is a hi? And you havent-" The girl said pouting.

"Sera?" Damon asked, his hand freezing midair.

"Yup." She giggled.

Damon ran over picking her up, her arms went around his neck and he kissed her. Serenas legs wrapped around him and he pulled her closer.

"Damon, really?"

Damon stopped and glared back at Stefen.

"What?" He asked, sitting next to Elena. "Just want to keep things approprate."

Serena sighed and let go, feet hitting the floor. "That totally ruined it." she smirked and skipped over. "But now..." She looked at Elena "I get to tease you Stef."


End file.
